


Bring Me a Dream

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [49]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: a-ray-of-sun-shine on tumblr prompted: I just watched a Youtube video “Adorable Kitten Falls Asleep to Kisses” and I got an idea. Could you write a fic based on this title but have a cute setting where Simon kisses Bram until he falls asleep or the other way around?





	Bring Me a Dream

Bram heard the front door close and leaned back to catch a glimpse of Simon throwing his messenger bag on the floor, rather than hanging it.

“Hey Si,” Bram called out, receiving a mumble for a response. He immediately could tell that something was wrong. “Not a good day?”

He shook his head slowly, and Bram took that as a cue to put his laptop aside and beckon Simon to come towards him.

There was something about the way in which Simon was trudging towards him that broke Bram’s heart. It was never easy for him to see Simon in any sort of mental or physical anguish.

He immediately wanted to fix it, completely eliminate whatever was hurting Simon. But right now he had to focus on simply being there for him.

They both settled into a comfortable position on their sides, Bram against the back of the couch and Simon’s back to his chest. Bram had a bit more space and leverage, enough to run his fingers through Simon’s hair and try to comfort him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bram asked quietly.

He felt Simon shake his head no, but then he continued. “Maybe later,”

“Okay,”

Bram settled back down and decided to plant a soft kiss on the nape of Simon’s neck. He heard his boyfriend let out a sigh, and Bram could feel his body relax considerably.

He didn’t need Simon to spell it out, after so much time together, Bram had figured out the cues of Simon’s body language. Right now, he knew that no matter what, Simon wanted him to continue what he was doing.

After a few more kisses on the side of his neck, Eventually, Simon was pliant enough to do whatever Bram wanted. So, Bram managed to coax Simon into turning around so that he would face him.

He didn’t miss the wide smile across Simon’s face. Neck kisses always got him in a giggly mood, the reason being that Simon was incredibly ticklish there.  

“That’s better,” Bram whispered with a smile and continued peppering kisses across Simon’s face.

The kisses were feather soft, with no intention behind them except for relaxing Simon. And it was working.

Before Bram knew it, Simon’s grin settled down into a peaceful smile. His eyes were shut and Bram could hear the same soft snores he’d gotten to know so well. Simon was fast asleep. And it was the cutest fucking thing Bram had ever seen.  

He wrapped his arms around Simon, holding him as close as he could.

Maybe Bram couldn’t solve every problem in Simon’s life, and although that thought made him feel powerless at times he had to remind himself that he could do this.

He could be there for his boyfriend and hold him close and kiss him to sleep. Bram would do that every day for the rest of his life without question.


End file.
